championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Import/Sapphire
Energy-manipulating superheroine and rock star, a member of the Champions. Key Facts Name: Sapphire Identity: Corazon Valenzuela Superteam: The Champions Base of Operations: Millennium City Powers: Energy, Flight Origin Born one Corazon Valenzuela, she is best known as Sapphire. She is that rarest of creatures, a superhero who is a rockstar. She began singing as a child and never believed she’d ever find anything she loved more than making music. That is, until one of her concerts was attacked by a supergroup of villains hoping to hold her for ransom. Unfortunately for the villains, Corrie had more than just a spectacular singing voice. Her dormant mutant powers of energy manipulation suddenly manifested under the stress of the attack. Before she’d even had a chance to think, she’d blasted the bad guys into unconsciousness with flares of glowing blue energy. That media was ecstatic: the only thing better than a superstar was a superhero rockstar. At first, Corrie wasn’t so certain about this new development. Her life was already hectic enough with concert tours and appearances. As she thought about it during those first few months after her superpowered revelation, she began to see that she could help people in life changing ways using her superpowers. It answered that niggling voice of insecurity inside her that always doubted her own worth. She renamed herself Sapphire, in honor of the blue color of her energy powers, and began fighting crime. It turned out to be tremendously exciting and rewarding. When she learned Defender was looking to start up a new supergroup in Millennium City, she immediately signed on to become one of the Champions. It didn’t hurt that Defender was a dreamboat of a superhero. About Sapphire Of all the Champions, Sapphire is certainly the most outgoing. These days she’s still a superstar, but her musical career definitely comes in second to her superheroing career. Initially, Sapphire was a bit of a show off when fighting, tossing in extra flashy moves that looked good. As she became more confident and secure, she toned down the flash and focused more on developing her abilities. Ironically, that same superstar status that makes people question her abilities as a superhero has actually provided her with more experience than any other Champion. Everywhere she goes, bad guys attack her either for the notoriety of being able to say they’ve fought her, or for the chance to get an autograph. She outgrew her crush on Defender over the years and has become great friends with Witchcraft. She’s delighted that her teammates have found love with each other, although she is somewhat envious. She’d like to find her Mr. Right. Or at least her Mr. Cuddly. (She has been receiving a lot of letters from a secret admirer – all right, not so secret – promising to steal her the biggest sapphire in the world and asking her to become Empress of the Night, but while amused she’s pretty sure she doesn’t wish to become Mrs. Foxbat.) Sources HERO Games Official Site Category:Heroes